Life Will Go On
by Gray Eyed Fighter
Summary: Love is the strongest bond of life, and letting go is always heartbreaking. Always remember that life will go on. RR luv ya!


**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**This is just an experiment. I'm working on my writing skills, not really adding any sort of cool plot or terribly captivating story. I know that I've already written a similar story before, 'I Will Remember You', but once again, this is just to work on skills.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**The song is Chris Isaak's **_Life Will Go On._** You know, a song fiction is always far more effective if you listen to the song while you read, so please do so.**

**luv ya!**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Five years. Sixty months. Two hundred and sixty weeks. One thousand eight hundred and twenty five days. Forty three thousand eight hundred hours. Two million six hundred and twenty eight thousand minutes. One hundred and fifty seven million six hundred and eighty thousand seconds.

A lifetime.

This was a long time to wait for one you are never to see again. The time is in countable numbers, and yet seems to stretch the ages of the world, and the next worlds.

**Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend**

**Say goodbye knowing that this is the end**

Love. Lyra knew it. Will knew it. Worlds around them and worlds far distant knew it. It is a force that stretches through time and space. Inescapable, it will ensnare and enslave all that fall under a spell.

Love will stretch ever moment spent apart into an eternity. It is a great and sought after thing, and yet as well, a feared and terrible power.

To some, it will drive to insanity.

To Lyra and Will, it gripped them firmly to any hope of a reunion. To any hope that some day, they might have a chance to be together, to see each other in more than a dream or a memory.

**Tender dreams, shadows fall**

**Love too sweet, to recall**

Lyra Belacqua, renamed Silvertongue, and William Parry were both blessed and cursed with this love. Blessed to have found their match, their other half and equal. Cursed to have that person torn away from them.

The worlds seemed to fall apart for each of them as they were forced to farewell the other. Neither knew how to cope. Unused to such a strong bond to another, they knew not what to do when the band was torn from their hearts.

**Dry your eyes, face the dawn**

**Life will go on, life will go on**

In their hearts, they knew that they needed to let go. To give up any chance of finding each other again, for both knew that such a reunion was impossible. The World of the Dead must be kept open.

The window leading from the rock face tore a piece of their hearts when they thought about it, but only the determination and selfishness of their spirits held them together.

It was hard for them to believe that the worlds could continue without their soul mates.

**Holding on thought we still had a chance**

**Letting go this is the end of romance**

Seated on the bench in her fated Botanical Garden, Lyra sighed. For one hundred and fifty seven million, six hundred and eighty thousand lifetimes, she had waited for Will.

She had pulled herself through each day, holding on to a hope. A fleeting hope, and a useless and meaningless one, she told herself.

Her thoughts stopped, "No, it isn't useless" she whispered fiercely. "I love Will, and any hope of him is, and will never be useless or meaningless. I am proving to myself and the worlds together that my love for him will outlast anything." She sighed, and a tear flowed down her cheek.

**Broken heart find your way**

**Make it through just this day**

Will was seated, head bowed on a stone bench in the Botanical Gardens. His mind and heart were torn a million ways at once. He lived in a shadow, much like his mother had, hoping and praying that maybe one day he would see his beloved Lyra again.

"I love her so," he said aloud to the sun, "And yet I cannot see her face anymore. I see features, long blonde hair and sparkling eyes, but I can no longer place a face behind it." a tear fell to his hands. "Lyra," he whispered. "How can I not remember you. You were my soul mate, my other half. And I can't remember your face."

To his surprise, part of his mind had already begun to let go. Inside, ha began to accept that nothing would change. Lyra was in her world, and at a risk of destroying worlds together, there was nothing he could do about it. His life would have to move on.

**Face the world on your own**

**Life will go on, life will go on**

Lyra lay down on the cold stone bench. She shivered as her bare arms rested on the stone behind her head. She wished that Will were here to warm her, remembering the stone citadel at Cittagazze.

She stared into a grey sky. Clouds darkened the horizon, and Lyra closed her eyes. Tears welled behind her lids, spilling down her face.

She tried to remember Will. His face, his voice, his spirit, his words. She searched, as no image came to her. She had forgotten who he was. It seemed like a memory of ages before. She felt that it wasn't himself that she was now in love with, but rather the memory of him.

She had already begun to let go of him.

**There'll be blue sky's**

**There'll be true love**

Will lay back and stared into the grey clouding sky. He knew that someday the sun would shine on him, as he found his beloved once more. What he had was true love, unrivalled and irreplaceable.

Someday. The word seemed strange to Will. He did not know when someday would come. He wished at once for it to be imminent, and yet far away.

"Someday, Lyra." he whispered to the birds and the trees. "Someday, I will find you. I will be with you forever. We will travel the worlds together, finding ones that have endless blue skies, and fields and forests. We will be together forever. I promise that no one will ever take your place."

A thought drifted into his mind, and he voiced it. "But for now, I have to let go. Life always moves on, an endless cycle. There's nothing i can do to change that, and I can't stop the circle, or it will leave me behind."

**Someday, I'll hold you again**

**There'll be blue sky's in a better world... Darling**

"I'll find you one day, Will" Lyra said. "I will find you, and then we will never be alone again. Our love will last to the end of time, when we drift through worlds on a breeze."

Her eyes opened and she thought about her yearly visits.

"I can't do this anymore Will. I have to let go. It's too hard to love you and to force myself to remember every year. It tears me inside. Life goes on, and I can't always be holding on to the past and a hope." her daemon Pantalaimon settled on her chest, offering her wordless comfort.

"I have to go on." she whispered to the coming rain.

**Tender dreams, shadows fall**

**Love too sweet, to recall**

"I can't do this anymore." Will said, stroking Kirjava, not knowing that in a world millimetres from him and miles from him, Lyra was lying in the same position, on the same bench, uttering the same thoughts.

The cat daemon offered him comfort. It was Lyra that had taught him about daemons, and by Kirjava's everlasting presence, Will would never forget the little blonde girl who had laughed at his fear of her shape shifting follower.

"It hurts me inside. More than anyone can guess. A part of me was torn away five years ago, in the same way that Kirjava was torn from me. I have to heal and move on. I can't come anymore, holding onto the past and a memory.

**Dry your eyes, face the down**

**Life will go on, life will go on**

Lyra sat up, drying her eyes. With or without Will, her life would not end so soon. She had to go on. She had to heal her wounds and mend.

Never would she forget Will, and nor did she ever wish to forget the boy who had stolen and unintentionally torn her heart. But she needed desperately to let go of his memory. She couldn't live, tearing herself every day over him and a hope that would never be.

Moving on, however was the hardest thing she would ever experience.

**Broken heart find your way**

**Make it through just this day**

It began to rain as Will stood up. Small drops fell on his head as the hour expired.

With a long sigh, he gazed back up at the dismal sky. Sooner or later, it would clear and shine blue for the world to see. In the same way, his heart would clear and he would shine through life. Life always does go on, though often it takes a long time for wounds to heal.

Sooner or later, life would go on.

**Face the world on your own**

**Life will go on, life will go on**

Fate sighed as the two young adults left the bench, never to return at Midsummer in their lifetimes. It was painful to look upon such heartbreak, and grim resolution.

Though, for the best, they each had to let go of hope... for a time

Always, the never ending cycle of life will go on and on.

**Life will go on, life will go on**

**Life will go on, life will go on**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

**Don't yell at me. Like I said, this was just an experiment. I'm practising my writing skills.**

**My favourite stories aren't the ones where the worlds open again, they see each other again and live happily ever after, though when I feel sad, one of those cheerful stories are helpful. This one was just sad through and through, but was realistic. Sorry to all of you who don't like angst.**

**luv ya!**

**Alanna**


End file.
